Cage of Darkness
by Blacktiger-550
Summary: When a senshi is in pain and is being hurt terribly will the other senshi be able to save her from him and bring her back to the one they knew six years ago or will she be lost forever in her living nightmare?
1. Default Chapter

The cage of darkness

**By**: Blacktiger550

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, but if I'm lucky I'll get Ami, Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka to become mine nudge nudge

**Summary**: When a senshi is in pain and is being hurt terribly will the other senshi be able to save her from him and bring her back to the one they knew six years ago or will she be lost forever in her living nightmare?

Life is pleasant. Death is peaceful. It's the transition that's troublesome.

**Isaac Asimov (1920 - 1992)**

Stupid is forever, ignorance can be fixed.

**Don Wood**

She climbed out of the pool and walked into the change room almost robotically. She had no more feelings or cares; she was a walking doll full of sadness and pain. She couldn't do anything freely and if she could, she could only do what she wanted every once in awhile, if he let her.

She missed her friends but she did this for them, she really had loved the man until he killed her child and showed his true form, a creature full of hate and evil who had wanted her for millennia's without end. In short he was obsessed with her and her planet. And if she didn't do what he wanted, if she didn't give herself to him, he had threatened to kill the other senshi. She could not ask for their help or contact them in any way.

If she was found contacting them on her own there would be serious consequences. She knew because she had the scars to prove it, both physical and emotional.

She had come back though because she had missed her old home, she kept watch incase her friends where around hoping for a glance at least but she hadn't seen them in over six years and there was a slim chance of them even being here. She missed them to death and hoped the silver millennium was near so that the youmas could come and she could be needed, and with her missing they could search for her and save her.

It was all false hope; if they found her they would get hurt, he would surly kill them. God, she wanted to see them, she wanted her life back. She was permitted to work at a hospital but had a curfew that could only be broken for serious emergencies.

She hated it and felt her life passing her by, there was not one day where she wished she could escape but she couldn't. She was trapped.

She walked over to her favourite spot where she used to go whenever she was lonely or she had to think. Eventually she had shared it with the other senshi and it became their secret place. She had found the spot on a mountain over-looking the city, it was hidden and hard to get to but with her ice abilities and senshi training it was easy to reach.

She didn't even bother in drying her hair when she exited the pool, she didn't care but as soon as she started walking, the cold November air chilled her in her small fall sweater and she wished she had dried it just a bit, at least with a towel so it wouldn't drip.

Looking over the city memories flooded back to her, memories of her painful childhood and good memories of meeting the Inners and Outers. They changed her for the better. She remembered all of them, thinking about what they could be doing now since University was done, had they accomplished their dreams? Did they stay in contact? Did they find love? Did they think of her and wonder where she was and why she hadn't spoken to them in years?

She almost hoped that they were looking for her but she hoped that they weren't. Life was now more complicated and scary then it had ever been. Shivering she remembered memories of him.

She had met him in high school and they became good friends, they shared the same interest and hobbies and had similar dreams. Then their friendship grew when they both left to University together. That had been the last time she would see her friends face to face.

Their friendship grew into love and soon after University they got married quietly. They had a child and named her Satsuki (SAT-SKI). Then two years later he killed Satsuki because she worked too late and because he was afraid she was getting further away from him. He was worried that she had used the excuse, of the giant earthquake that had killed over 50 people and wounded over 100, to see someone else.

He killed their child and showed her his true nature, as a youma of the underworld. He swore that he had wanted her since she was born millions of years before and that he loved her and would claim her as his. When she refused to love a beast he swore that if she didn't go with him that he would kill the other senshi. She didn't have a choice after that, she would sacrifice herself for them and how bad could he be?

It turned out that he was bad; any sign of leaving or betraying him it was torture time. Sometimes it would be mental where he would show her the deaths of her friends, other times it would be more abusive and it left her with a sore body and insides for days, other times he would torture her and lately it seemed that was his favourite past time.

She wanted to leave him but couldn't, she was trapped in a cage of darkness with the key thrown away.

Shivering more violently she got up but staggered and fell to the ground. She felt a fever coming and knew it had been stupid to go out in the middle of winter with nothing more then a fall sweater on and wet hair and now, she was sick. Maybe this way she could be left alone by him. Not a chance it would only result in more pain. Before losing conscious she heard footsteps coming towards her, gently walking on the snow-fallen ground, soft and warm arms wrapped a jacket around her and her name was being called not by him but a….female?

He who has a thousand friends has not a friend to spare,  
And he who has one enemy will meet him everywhere.

**Ali ibn-Abi-Talib (602 AD - 661 AD)**, _A Hundred Sayings_

It's the friends you can call up at four a.m. that matter.

Marlene Dietrich (1901 - 1992)

Always remember others may hate you but those who hate you don't win unless you hate them. And then you destroy yourself.

Richard M. Nixon (1913 - 1994), in his White House farewell


	2. found

The cage of Darkness

Chapter two

Be courteous to all, but intimate with few, and let those few be well tried before you give them your confidence. True friendship is a plant of slow growth, and must undergo and withstand the shocks of adversity before it is entitled to the appellation.

**George Washington (1732 - 1799)**

She stared at the figure's peaceful sleeping form, she smiled and took the cloth from her head and washed it in the cold water. Placing it once again on her face she sighed quietly. The blue haired women looked beautiful in her sleeping form and she would have believed that, that was all she was doing; sleeping peacefully.

But…

She had a hard time doing that, not after finding her the way she was in the forest two days ago.

_The miko walked up the snowy trail allowing the feeling of complete peace wash over her. Times were slow at the temple and the youma were scarce. It was going to be her 26th birthday soon and everyone was coming to the temple. Everyone but her, they had not spoken to her since she left to University six years ago. She didn't return calls, e-mails, or snail mails. They missed her deeply and hoped she was at least having a good time. _

_She was closer to the clearing now and a smile came to her lips. She knew she was going to have a lot of fun soon; after all it had only been eight months since all of them had been together, except for their blue haired genius. Everyone had accomplished their dreams and they all found love. Well almost, there were two of them that hadn't found love, herself and the time guardian._

_Looking up she watched the stars twinkle and tease her. She knew she wouldn't be able to find love soon. Her heart was stolen by the little water nymph ever since she had met her so many years ago. She had a suspicion that their time guardian had lost her heart too, to the same person. _

_Laughing lightly to herself she remembered how the younger girl had never really paid attention to love and her she was with three hearts in her grasp. Hers, the time guardians and his. Well she hoped she was still with him, that he was treating her well and everything was well, but her devil on her shoulder wished that she had a chance still but…_

_A figure in the clearing caught her attention, she walked closer in slow steps curious to who could have found about this place. The figure stood up…then staggered…clutched its head then fall to the ground. _

_The miko's keen senses turned on and she walked quickly and gently on the snow fallen ground. Quickly rushing to the figures side she found her self staring at the beautiful figure of her long not seen friend, Mizuno Ami. She gasped a bit as she picked her up. She was only wearing a fall sweater and her hair was dripping wet. She clothed the shivering doctor in her coat and started towards the temple calling her name softly._

_There she warmed her up and changed her wet clothes into a warm pair, what shocked her though the most was not the fact that their ever so healthy careful doctor was outside in the snow with barely anything on but her scars over her body. _

_All over her body she found scars from sharp objects and burns and such. Some were old looking but some where fresh. Quickly bandaging her up, she inspected her more and found her otherwise healthy so say the least. _

She would have to talk with the other scouts soon when they arrived in two days. She was not much of a doctor so Setsuna would have to take a look at her for further injuries; she suspected that there were some that were hidden to the eye, internal injuries.

What tugged at her thoughts was who had done this? Thought went to him. But that didn't make sense. Why? When? How? Where? Why? Why? Dam it why? Where only dome of the thoughts going through her mind, and she hoped that the person who had done this never showed their face or nothing would be left of them in the end.

Brushing a strand of hair from the younger women's face she smiled. Now at the age of 25 Ami looked beautiful. She had grown her hair out to her shoulders and her figure was lean and curved nicely. Other then the scars it seemed that she took good care of herself.

Smiling sadly she laid down beside the blue haired avatar of Mercury in hope of letting her know that she was safe and that nothing bad would happen. Closing her eyes she unconsciously brought the younger women into a embrace and fell asleep.

Do not protect yourself by a fence, but rather by your friends.

Czech Proverb

What do you think so far? I don't whether I want this to be shoujoai or not. I was thinking of something between Rei/Ami/Setsuna or just Ami and the trust of friendship. I might have some romance between characters but for now I'm just thinking of the trust of Friendship. How does that sound? Your votes count.


	3. lost again

The cage of Darkness

Chapter three

"Love is like breathing; you take it in and let it out."

-Wally Lamb

I believe love is primarily a choice and only sometimes a feeling. If you want to feel love, choose to love and be patient.

**Real Live Preacher**, Weblog, December 16, 2002

She stirred slightly and felt the warmth around her, warm blankets were protecting her, the fire was crackling with energy to keep the room warms and she could also feel a body near her. She tensed up a bit but that only brought out the pain of her injuries once again.

She tried to sit up but the blankets kept her down, slowly she opened her and quickly shut them again. Opening them more cautiously and slowly she looked around the room.

The room was familiar, looking around her she saw the huge fire to her side and it all came back to her, she was in the room which shielded the sacred flame and on her side she saw that Rei was lying beside her. She was then filled with a small feeling of calm that she had not experienced in years. A feeling that she had not experienced since she had found out the truth about him.

Then as soon as it came it was replaced with fear, fear that automatically seeped into her veins. She had to get away, if he found out he would surly hurt her like no other time before and what scared her was that he would probably kill Rei too.

This time with more energy and determination she got up only to collapse on the floor from her injuries. The startle cry awoke Rei from her slumber and noticed that Ami was no longer besides her, finding her on her knees she quickly rushed towards her and helped her up onto the bed once again.

'She's shivering like she's scared' thought Rei rapping the small figure in a blanket. She tried to get Ami to face her but the younger women wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Ami" she softly spoke, the younger woman shut her eyes tightly.

"Ami" she tired again this time more firmly.

"Ami look at me" obediently Ami looked at her.

'She's afraid, she afraid of what? She almost acting like an obedient puppy, if I give her a command she'll do it, the way she looks at me is of fear, not friendship, dam it what happened to you Ami?' she asked herself silently.

"Ami wants wrong" she tried again reaching to touch her shoulder but recoiled when Ami flinched at her touch.

The fear and pain where evident on the blue haired genius, she was shivering uncontrollably and could not longer meet the miko's eyes.

"Ami please look at me, I want to help you, remember me? It's Rei, your life time friend and priestess…Ami hunny please look at me" hearing the pleading in her voice Ami turned her head slightly towards the Miko.

"What happened? Who did this too you? Was it him?" asked Rei trying once again to break the barriers that the avatar of Mercury had put up.

She couldn't answer, if she did, he'll kill her, and he might already be on his way. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell her but she had to protect her. She had too protect her from him.

"Rei…please…just leave" Ami said just above a whisper her voice breaking, "I…I don't…want you…you to get…hurt or…or even…killed" the last work was said below a whisper and it was by some miracle Rei had heard her.

"Oh Ami, what happened? God Ami who did this? Was it him?" asked Rei almost breaking herself.

Before she could answer a quest of wind started up in the middle of the room and a cloaked figure appeared. Throwing an energy blast towards Rei she fell back against the wall pinned.

A small cry came from Ami as the figure picked her up roughly and quickly disappeared.

"No" screamed Rei but was only left with a headache and the long lasting echo of her cry that continued to haunt her.


	4. Torture

The cage of Darkness

The cage of Darkness

Chapter four

**Authors Warning**: If you are under 18 I suggest you skip the first part until you see appear. The first part of this will be quite…well quite unsuitable for the younger audience. Quite violent and has sexual torture. This will probably be the first and last time it will appear in this story... So please if you are under 18 do not read the first part.

**Authors Note**: Changed the first after reading it a few years later. Sorry folks I didn't like the imagery it portrayed. It is now a bit more toned down.

For one human being to love another; that is perhaps the most difficult of all our tasks, the ultimate, the last test and proof, the work for which all other work is but preparation.

**Rainer Maria Rilke (1875 - 1926)**

She lay on the bed, her hands and legs tied apart, she let a small and painful moan escape her lips, her body throbbed in pain and she could feel the blood underneath her, she screamed in pain as he entered her roughly again. He had done this before but this time he wanted to make a serious point. He grinned as he watched her struggle. He was showing her that he was the master, he owned her and this is what happens to you when you disobey your master.

He teased her without mercy and entered and re-entered over and over again. He exited and reached to the table and brought out one of his favourite toys. She screamed louder and whimpered for him to stop.

"No, you disobeyed me wrench, you went to the fire miko and got caught, how many other times have you gone?" he said pushing harder.

"None, I swear" she whimpered.

"I don't believe you" he said grinning. She screamed in pain he pushed and brought his knee up to her stomach and kicked her hard breaking a rib.

Ami was now bleeding all over and he decided it wasn't enough so he brought her mouth to he's a bit down hard, he then made he's way towards her breast and bit down on her nipples hard, one at a time.

He then placed he's hand on her forehead and let the images pour out; images of all her friends being killed one by one in the most sickening fashion. She whimpered and orgasm once again violently. As he increased the pressure of the rod he brought more images of her family and friends getting slaughtered. He continued this until he got bored.

Leaving her tied and bleeding he left her moaning in pain as he laughed and walked away.

Rei paced angrily around the Hikawa shrine, she was pissed off for not protecting Ami yesterday and she was also pissed of at the fire for not telling her anything and now her anger was once again mixed with pain as she felt another pang of pain, not from her in juried but from Ami.

"Dam it" she shouted as she punched the wall, when were the other senshi going to get here?

She glanced at the clock and noticed that they wouldn't get her for another hour. Pacing more she had to get all the anger out but without any youma around there was nothing she could do unless she wanted to burn down the shrine and that was the last thing she wanted to do. She also didn't want to take out her anger on the senshi for she feared the result would be seven long and expensive hospital bills.

She then decided to meditate and let peace engulf her, but that didn't work, instead it just made her more agitated. Deciding on sparring alone she tried to get all her anger out on the air, that only got her more restless and tired but she continued, she then started to take her anger out on the wall which had become a habit for her in the past day.

She was in mid-kick when someone caught her leg causing Rei to collapse breathless. Looking from her spot on the floor she saw Makoto staring at her in confusion with the other senshi behind her.

"It's about dam time you guys came" said Rei.

"Come on Rei we aren't that late, five minuets" said Haruka making a joke as Rei picked herself up breathing hard.

The seven senshi put their stuff at the door as Rei ran to her room, actually more like limped, to change into some fresh clothes; they were all confused at her outburst and slightly worried.

When Rei returned from a quick shower she found all the senshi resting on the floor or the couch. She brought some snacks and drinks, her original plan for a snack were sandwiches but they just reminded her of her failure.

"So Rei, you going to tell us why you were tearing the shrine apart?" said Minako mentioning towards the wall which had multiple dents.

It was then the senshi saw the anger, betrayal and pain in the miko's eyes.

"Rei? What's wrong?" asked Setsuna now worried.

"Ami" said Rei quietly.

"Ami? What do you mean, she couldn't come?" asked Usagi.

"No, that's not it" said Rei uncertain about telling them.

"Is she alright?" asked Michiru concerned for one of her best friends and sister like water lover.

"Yes…not really…no" Rei chocked out, "I couldn't do anything" she said as the tears came.

Setsuna who was closest pulled Rei into a hug as the tears came, when they subdued into sobs she asked what was on all of their minds.

"Rei what happened? Where's Ami?" asked Setsuna her voice calm but inside she was screaming at Rei to tell them, to tell her. She missed the little water spirit and she was scarred, terribly scarred at what could have happened.

"I…I found her at out secret spot three days ago" she started her voice slowly shaking, Luna and Artemis were perched on the table with Diana in between her, "she fell unconscious before I reached her and I brought her back here" she continued shakily.

"She was in wearing a fall sweater and her hair was wet and a fever was coming so I treated her. I changed her into warmer clothes and found…" Rei stopped letting her words sink in, "she…she had multiple scars on her on the outside and I could tell at least one of her ribs where broken. It was almost like she was tortured more then once.

Then yesterday she woke up…she woke up and she was like a scared puppy, she couldn't meet my eyes when I asked her what happened. I bet if I asked her to do anything she would, she was like an obedient puppy or something. She was scarred, god she was scarred of something or someone. She told me to leave her, to get away and that she didn't want me to get killed for seeing her…before she could say more something or someone came and threw me against the wall" she said looking at the wall where she was thrown against.

"He took her and I couldn't do anything" she continued her hands becoming fists. "I could feel her pain, I knew she was scarred, terrified, she had a wall around her, she was in so much pain and I know she wanted my help…our help, but she couldn't ask for it because…because I don't know, because maybe we'll get killed or something. Dam it" she shouted as she punched the couch letting the tears flow down.

"I can feel her now, she's hurting dam it, she's in so much pain and I can't find her, I don't know where she is or who took her or anything" she finished laying her forehead against Minako's shoulder.

The room staid silent, everyone was in shock of the sudden news. Mako was visibly angered and Minako was holding Rei, Usagi looked terrified and scarred and Michiru took comfort in Haruka's arms keeping her from doing anything rash, both of them decided to sit beside Setsuna at the moment because they saw the time guardian cracking. Her calm shell was breaking and she was breathing harder. They knew her feelings towards the younger woman and now were getting worried for her and what she would do.

"Did…did the fire say anything?" asked Setsuna her voice cracking as she looked at Rei her face pleading that this was a nightmare, that it was a sick joke. 'Kami-same let it be a sick joke or a dream' she sent a silent prayer towards the heavens.

"No dam it, nothing, it was dark and that's all, no sounds or anything…wait…" paused Rei remembering a couple of days ago before she found Ami in the forest.

_Cold, mountains, cold, screams, pain, bad dream, has to be, more screams, silence, a cry for help muffled in the snow, resort, hot springs, caves, hut, house, hidden behind a water fall and a cave, deep in cave, a figure tied to a bed visibly in pain, terrified, mountain, half frozen lake, cold, breeze, screams._

_That was when Rei woke up in the middle of the night; she looked around and noticed that she had fallen asleep while meditating in front of the fire. Was it a vision, she didn't know. After spending a couple of days trying to figure it out she dismissed knowing that if it was important then it will eventually be dug up._

"That's got to be it" said Rei suddenly as she jumped up startling the group. "That's got to be were she is, it just has to be."

"Rei, hunny there's got to be tons of places like that in Japan" Minako gently reminded the Miko.

"But how many of them have waterfalls and caves?" asked Setsuna standing up and pacing, "How many of them have waterfalls?"

"Um…I don't know…" replied Usagi.

"One, one, and were going their tomorrow" said Rei and Setsuna together.

All the senshi could see the gears turning in Rei's and Setsuna's heads, they all knew how much they loved the ice senshi even though they had never admitted it. Their own gears were turning in their heads of revenge on the poor soul who had harmed their friend.

"Tomorrow we'll start looking, we'll go to every cave, every place within the radius and we will find her" said Mako punching her first into her hand.

"It'll take awhile but we'll do it" said Haruka receiving a nod from everyone. They then prepared themselves for the long days ahead. No way were they going to waste time, they had to find her fast, they all just hoped that Setsuna and Rei would keep themselves cool and not do anything too stupid.


	5. Consious

The cage of Darkness

Chapter five

To love and be loved is to feel the sun from both sides.

**David Viscott**, _O Magazine, February 2004_

The senshi arrived at the resort the next day before noon. They had a plan, find where Ami was hidden, kick the loser's butt who took her, and ride of into the sun set. Alright so it wasn't exactly like that or that simple.

First they had to find _were_ she was hidden, then after searching every cave, every water fall, every hut, every corner of a _mountain_, they would have to save Ami from whoever it was and he already seemed powerful even though Rei just said she unprepared deep down inside she knew he had to be powerful, second they need to know the facts, like _who_ the hell he is, _what_ he wants with her, _why_ he wants her exactly, _how_ long had this been going on, and find out every thing and they had a feeling it won't be as easy as knocking on his door and asking him 'can you answer some freaken question, oh and can you return Ami to us?"

Nope it was never that easy. Rei had shared her beliefs that it was him and all the senshi were shocked but agreed there was a large chance that she was right.

They had slit up in to teams; Michiru with Makoto, Rei with Setsuna, and Usagi with Minako and Haruka. Each person decided to take a certain area and search it for the next couple of days keeping everyone updated with their communicators. Luna, Diana and Artemis had to leave on some business as always but said they would return after their duties finished.

Ami limped to the shower and collapsed on the cold tile floor. She made her way to the shower and cleaned herself up, bandaging her wounds and making sure there was no permanent damage.

Each move she made sent waves of pain through her body and mind. She had a huge headache and she couldn't make more then six steps before she collapsed on the floor.

She ate the food that was left for her and she cleaned up the room and the evidence of that night. She was scarred, not for her safety but for Rei's. Was she alive? Hurt? Kami-sama please let her be alright.

Making her way slowly to the couch she collapsed, she knew that they would be coming to get her after what had happened, especially after what had happened. She suspected that Rei had seen the damage and suspected something and since Rei's birthday was in a couple of weeks the other senshi would probably be coming for a month holiday to celebrate Rei's birthday and Christmas along with New Year's.

She felt a pang in her heart, she missed them all. Usagi's kind smile, Mina's craziness, Mako's cooking and motherly/sisterly figure in her life, Hotaru's wisdom beyond her age yet still the childish side that appeared so often, the time spent with Haruka sparring, because of her Ami had increased her strength, the races and time spent with Michiru swimming and playing their instruments or drawing, Rei's fights with Usagi and all the crazy ideas that came, and the time spent with Setsuna.

What she especially missed though where the times she had spent with Rei or Setsuna, both of them seemed to understand her more then she understood herself. She missed their presence, their laughs, their smiles, their encouraging and kind voices, and all in all she missed everything about them. She knew she was getting attracted towards the two of them in ways that are beyond friendship.

She smiled sadly, she wanted to be free again but she felt broken, she had spoke more when she had seen Rei then she had spoken in months. Mostly she screamed or pleaded or cried and she barely registered when she spoke in the hospital.

The hospital…she knew she wouldn't be allowed to go back there for awhile…arggg!

Her mind screamed for her to snap out of her trance, how did she allow herself to become owned? When did she become so weak? She might have been the weakest senshi but she never stooped this low. She felt sick, sick towards herself. She had forgotten how to fight back, she had forgotten what freedom meant and that realization made her sicker then before.

She had lost her child to this beast that know owned her, he had her friend's lives in his hands, she had lost everything to him, and what could she do? She had to find away out or else she knew she would lose it.

Her mind yelped in victory of getting through to her after so many years, maybe seeing Rei helped, but saddened when Ami slouched down.

_Wake up, you're almost there!_ Her mind screamed. _You can make it, please make it_ begged.

But Ami seemed not to hear it, she was afraid of the consequences, she now knew how far he would go and she was afraid of the pain. She didn't want it anymore.

_Then fight back_ her mind screamed.

I can't

_Why?_

Because

_You don't have an answer do you?_

I do

_Then what is it?_

They'll get killed.

_No they won't if you fight back._

Yes they will.

_Not if you act fast_

They will she whimpered

_Look at you, you're a coward, Mizuno Ami never became a coward even after all the mean words said to her or after the countless times she got beat by her classmates or schoolmates, she fought youma and protected her beliefs and her friends_ screamed her mind louder.

The old Mizuno Ami is dead

_You're right_

Huh?

_You're right the old Mizuno Ami is dead but a new, stronger Mizuno Ami is born._

What on earth are you talking about?

_The new Mizuno Ami is stronger and more loyal._

You're lying, I'm a coward.

_Only if you want to be_

I don't

_See there you go_

What?

_You took the first step_

When?

_Right there _grumbled her mind_, I thought you were smart_

I am

_Right_

…

_See you're taking your first steps to freedom, you woke up._

I woke up?

_You realized what is happening, true it took you a dam while but you're awake and now is a good of time as any._

You're not making sense.

_You're the brains, the genius_

I thought I was talking to my mind?

_You are_

So aren't you smart too she argued back

_Oh for the sake of…Figure it out women; you know what's happening to you right?_

Right…

_You know your friends are in trouble_

Right

_You don't want them hurt_

Right…

_So stand up and fight, you've been in the dark too long, wake up and smell the cold breeze, you're the senshi of ice, loyal and trust worthy, not someone's possession and especially not he's._

…

…

…

…

I'll fight back then

_Good _her mind said proudly

How?

_Oh for kami sama…_

Remember that fear always lurks behind perfectionism. Confronting your fears and allowing yourself the right to be human can, paradoxically, make you a far happier and more productive person.

**Dr. David M. Burns**


	6. Could it be

The cage of Darkness

Chapter six

A timid person is frightened before a danger, a coward during the time, and a courageous person afterward.

**Jean Paul Richter (1763 - 1825)**

They say that blood is thicker than water. Maybe that's why we battle our own with more energy and gusto than we would ever expend on strangers.

**David Assael**, _Northern Exposure, Family Feud, 1993_

"So now what?" asked Rei to Setsuna as they trapped themselves in another dead end.

"I don't know" replied Setsuna losing hope, "it's been four days" she said quietly.

"I know" answered Rei looking down, "but we have to find her" she said again.

"I know but what if she's not even in Japan? I know that this is the only mountain with waterfalls in Tokyo but think about this…we're looking for a cave behind a waterfall on a mountain. On a _mountain_, we have no clue whether the vision was about this mountain or on the other side of the world." Said Setsuna hating herself, "there if no way I want to give up Rei, Ami is my life, whether she's with me of not" finished Setsuna in a small voice.

"You love her…" said Rei more as a fact then a question.

"Yes…you do too" said Setsuna looking at Rei and meeting her eyes.

"Yes, always have" smiled Rei.

"I'm not going to give up on her, on her now or ever and we will find her, help her get threw this" said Setsuna in a confident voice.

"Setsuna I'm scarred for her, I know he's doing things to her, using her for his own sick ways. I know because I saw the injuries and what they were from" said Rei her voice wavering.

"They were deep and bad, outside and…and inside" said Rei choking.

"Rei…" started Setsuna but she couldn't continue her anger was bottling up so much that she couldn't keep it in. Unconsciously she attacked the wall that had trapped them in another maze with her dead scream.

Rei looked at her sadly and turned her attention to the wall that was slowly breaking and crumbling.

"What…" stared Setsuna who had transformed into Sailor Pluto in her anger.

"You genius" said Rei grinning as she transformed into Sailor Mars.

"This might actually be it" said Pluto.

"One problem…Do we go in or not?" asked Mars.

"Why the hell would we question that, we go in of course" said Pluto.

"Hun, our communicators don't work down here because where in so deep, he's got to be powerful…" started Mars.

"Do you remember how to get here?" asked Pluto.

"No…" said Mars.

"Then were going, we can't lose her again" said Pluto locking Mars's gaze.

"Alright" said Mars as the duo entered the new section of the cave.

There's a lot to be said for self-delusionment when it comes to matters of the heart.

**Diane Frolov and Andrew Schneider**, _Northern Exposure, First Snow, 1993_

Sorry for the short chapter guys but I promise the next one will be longer.


	7. Found?

The cage of Darkness

Chapter seven

Because you are in control of your life. Don't ever forget that. You are what you are because of the conscious and subconscious choices you have made.

**Barbara Hall**, _A Summons to New Orleans, 2000_

Sailor Mars and Sailor Pluto ran to the left, to the right and to the left again.

"I swear we're going in circles" grumbled Rei.

"I'm guessing we are" answered Pluto as they turned another corner, "or not."

"Oh you make sooo much sense" said Mars mockingly, "no rhythms please and I'll cut down on the complaining" she finished.

"Agreed" said Pluto as they came to another dead end. Mars summoned her fire element and burned through the stone. They continued on in search for their blue haired friend.

Ami snuck outside of her room and walked in silent steps. She was allowed outside but she didn't want to be heard, this time her mind had finally gotten through to her and she snapped out of her daze, she would not be owned. She had tried out her transformation and found out she could still transform. She trained her mind and remembered all the training that she had gone through all those years with the senshi, with the Outers, with the Inners, with Luna, with her crazy sensei she had befriended, by herself, in her other life time, she called upon it all and her element reawakened.

She was Sailor Mercury once again and she was pleased, her control over ice was almost once again perfect and in tune after so many years of being dormant.

Though still feeling weak she pushed her body to move, she walked slowly but steadily. She would not collapse, countless times she almost fell over but she caught herself. Her ribs hurt and her injuries slowed her down but the memories of the past six years flowed back in every time she wanted to stop.

She had lost herself to him and she hated it, she fell in love with him, had a child, lost her child and became he's. He toyed with her and her mind. She would have her revenge, she would not be a weak puppy, and she would be strong once again. She let her friends and her beliefs down but most of all she let herself down. She had betrayed her trust in herself and she had to get it back.

Walking slowly she kept her mind and senses open and made her way outside the caves barriers.

Suddenly a youma appeared and attacked.

Mars and Pluto walked quietly; Mars had sensed a barrier not too far away so they made a slow approach.

Hearing a crash coming further behind them they froze. Was it him?

Looking towards the place where the sounds came from Pluto focused and noticed some frost on the walls.

"Ami…" said Pluto making into a run with Mars behind her.

They ran till they could hear the crashes evidently and noticed the air get chillier as the frost on the walls grew thicker.

"Ami?" asked Mars getting exited, had they found her at last?

"Watch it girl" said Pluto almost as reading her mind, "it could be a trap."

They slowed their approach as they looked at the clearing in the cave. There was a youma, big, fat, ugly, scaly, and powerful and mostly stupid. And there on the floor lay a figure with blue hair trying to get up weakly. The figure threw a gust of ice towards the youma and rolled to her side barely missing its claws.

"Ami" squeaked Mars in delight as she prepared her fire attack, on her side Pluto focused her energy on her time staff as she looked at Mars grinning.

They both threw their attacks before the youma could finish its prey off. The two senshi ran towards the figure, both of them kneeling beside her. She lay on her knees shaking as she clutched her stomach and tried to steady her raspy breathing.

"Ami…" said the gentle voice of Pluto as she put her hand on Ami's shoulder feeling her stiffen up but slowly relaxing again as she collapsed into her arms.

"Ami" shouted Mars in surprise as Pluto picked her up.

"Let's get out of here, we don't need any more company" said Pluto making a run for it closely followed behind Mars.

They miraculously emerged from the cave rather quickly but unfortunately found themselves in a storm.

"Oh shit" said Mars looking at the unconscious form of Ami, shivering from her injuries and from the cold.

Pluto planted her feet firmly as she looked around her to relocate the entrance of the cave but only seeing Mars beside her and whiteness for miles.

"Stay close, the winds strong and we'll lose ourselves quickly if we get separated" commanded Pluto.

"Right" answered Mars.

Bringing the shivering body closer to her Pluto whispered comforting words into the younger women's ears, she was safe with them now; no one was going to hurt her anymore.

Suddenly a barrier of pure energy surrounded them; it glowed a familiar ice blue and twinkled as the snow touched it wanting to cool it.

"Wow…I never knew she could do that…"said Mars in awe as she looked at the barrier.

"We're protected for now but in Ami's state there's no way she can keep this up" said Pluto worried as she saw some of the visible wounds that had not been covered by the jeans and the black t-shirt. She ice senshi shivered more violently as some cold wind found its way into the barrier.

"Let's keep moving, I think I saw a cave near here before" said Mars closing her communicator, "no answer, the storm is breaking the signals apart."

The two senshi moved quickly as the barrier weakened each passing minute. Finally after near twenty minuets they stumbled upon a small cave hidden behind a bank deep into the ground, it was more like a small cozy hole, ten feet by eight feet in the ground but it would keep them out of the storm. As soon as they entered the blue haired senshi let out a moan of pain and the barrier collapsed.

"These senshi outfits were not made for this kind of weather" said Mars grumbling as she transformed back into Rei.

Setsuna placed Ami into the other women's arms as she finished de-transforming. She took her coat off and ripped it to make a blanket for the floor and Rei placed the younger women on it as she took her jacket and did the same but this time using it as a blanket. Setsuna then took off her shirt under her sweater and ripped into pieces of clothe as she used the supplies they had brought with them to mend to Ami's wounds.

They had not brought much but some bandages, some medical alcohol and some water and fruits and grain bars since they had not expected to be out so long. What Rei had told her of Ami's injuries had been proven right when she removed her shirt first to keep her with some warmth as Rei made a fire with some tree branches that had fallen into the cave.

"Oh Kami-same" said Rei under her breath, "They weren't that bad before or that fresh."

"Looks like that basterd was working hard on her" said Setsuna with tears in her eyes as she looked the younger woman over. She was mad and she knew that whoever it was who had done this was definitely going to pay badly.

She had bruises, deep cuts, bit marks, a swollen stomach which indicated broken ribs…and the list continued on.

Setsuna finally finished with the top of her body and put her shirt back on, she then started to work with her bottom part and she could almost see Rei turn pale.

Ok so scratch what she had thought before, he wasn't going to pay badly, he was going to pay with he's life.

Ami had countless scars on the top of her body from claws or a knife. On her bottom part she had a swollen ankle, a terribly red bottom part and countless knife marks on her legs. What angered her most was what she knew had happened by looking; he had used her and toyed with her.

He was going to die slowly and very painfully. Quickly bandaging the younger women up, she wrapped her up in their coats and bodies giving her the most warmth possible in their situation.

"Setsuna…" asked Rei as she cuddled with Ami and Setsuna.

"Hmm?" was Setsuna's respond as she tried to control her anger succeeding slowly.

"Will…Will she heal? Will those scars heal?" asked Rei.

"Yes, if treated properly they will and she should be fine, whether she will be emotionally fine if another question" said Setsuna wrapping her arms around Ami sadly.

Both of them tried to get sleep but they couldn't, not with knowing what had happened to their beloved friend and for the fear of the cold engulfing them in a death sleep.

As they were starting to reluctantly drift off when they heard the sounds of someone entering their cave/hole. Senses on alert they watched as the figures walked into their sanctuary and waited.

"Ouch hold on Michiru" said a voice.

"Dam that youma really gazed my ankle" said Michiru sarcastically.

"Mitch? Mako?" asked Rei.

"Rei? Rei I didn't see you!" said Mako.

"There's a fire on Mako, the cave is no bigger the ten feet by eight feet in height and length and you didn't see us?" asked Setsuna dumbfounded.

"Sorry, really tired and I've been seeing white for a very long time" replied Mako helping Michiru towards them.

"You found her!" exclaimed Michiru as she started to bandage her ankle with the rest of their supplies as soon as she collapsed on the ground from exhaustion.

"Yes, now if we could get back to our resort/cottage whatever you want to call it I can bandage her up properly" said Setsuna smiling sadly as she stroked Ami's blue hair.

Mako and Michiru took off their coats as well to make a bigger blanket for all five of them as they cuddled with the other senshi giving as much warmth to all of them as they could.

Slowly they drifted off to sleep hoping that their blue haired friend would last another night.

We hold in our hands, the most precious gift of all: Freedom. The freedom to express our art. Our love. The freedom to be who we want to be. We are not going to give that freedom away and no one shall take it from us!

**Diane Frolov and Andrew Schneider**, _Northern Exposure, Cicely, 1992_


	8. trudge

The cage of Darkness

Chapter eight

The trudge through the snow huddled in a close circle, Rei keeping a barrier up to keep them as warm as she could. The snow had let up around noon and they decided to start heading back. They contacted the other senshi and told them to meet them at their cottage.

"There it is!" shouted Mako happily supporting Michiru.

"Finally" said Setsuna bringing the smaller body closer to hers.

Reaching the door Rei let down the barrier and entered the warm hut. They were instantly met by three human worried faces and two agitated cats.

"You're back!" screamed Usagi glomping the freezing Rei.

"And you found her!" exclaimed Minako and Luna.

"Mitch what happened?" asked Haruka already rushing to Michiru and taking her to the couch.

"Youma" replied Michiru to the couch to tend to her ankle as she mentioned to Setsuna that all the supplies were in the other room.

Thanking her Setsuna make her way to the other room and placed Ami down on the bed covering her in blankets. Looking through the supplies she started to mend more thoroughly to her wounds.

"Suna…will she be alright?" asked Usagi coming behind her with Minako not far behind.

"Yes she will" assured Setsuna finishing the last bandages. She smiled as she saw that the smaller wounds had mostly healed.

Getting up she followed the two blondes to the kitchen and she searched through the fridge for the soup they had a couple of days ago. Warming it up she brought it to Ami and slowly let it flow down her throat. Brushing a strand of hair from her face she laid her head down and drifted away into a soundless sleep.

…………………..short chapter……………….sorry you see I caught this little disease of writer's block and laziness so as soon as my mind gets rolling I'll get longer chapters up. So how do you 'him' is going to be? Do you think the senshi will be able to save Ami from him and who do you think Ami is going to end up with…Rei…or Setsuna?


	9. life of death

The cage of Darkness

Chapter nine

Michiru and Haruka walked quietly through the living room and opened the door quietly. Inside Setsuna was asleep over Ami with their hands intertwined.

"They look cute together don't they?" asked Michiru softly in Ruka's ear.

"I hope Ami recovers soon though, it's been hell for Setsuna the past while and now that she's back you'd think Setsuna would at least calm down a bit…" letting herself trail off.

"I know" she said closing the door and tugging on her lovers sleeve as they made their way back to the futon. "It's been four days since she's been back and not once has she woken up and then there's another piece" said Michiru glancing to the side of the room near the fire where the younger miko slept.

"Huh?" asked a very confused Haruka.

"You really are blind…" said Michiru starring at her lover as she sat down.

"She loves her too?" asked Haruka below a whisper.

Nodding Michiru patted the spot beside her for her lover to lie down, "come on blind dog."

Letting a low growl escape her lips so that only the aqua senshi could hear, she nuzzled her neck and hugged her and they both fell in to a restless sleep.

Rei was the first one up in the morning, waking up she added some new fire wood to the fireplace and stretched flexing her worn out muscles. Walking over the bodies on the floor she entered to the room where Ami lay.

Possibly on her death bed…

Shaking her head both mentally and physically she opened the door seeing Setsuna already up and re-bandaging her wounds.

"Up already Rei?" asked Setsuna with a warm smile.

"Yupe, how's she doing?" Rei said firing the same question for the up tenth time that week.

This time though Setsuna's eyes betrayed her, they glowed with happiness and relief.

"A lot better, take a look for your self" said Setsuna mentioning for her to come to the bed side.

"Her wounds are almost completely healed thanx to our senshi healing and her Mercurian healing powers. Except for a few which will take a few more days she's a lot better, her skin colour has returned, her breathing is normal, she's fine" said Setsuna accepting Rei's help for changing a couple of the larger wounds.

"That's on the outside though right? What about the wounds on the inside, the ones inflicted on the mind?" asked Rei.

"You know as well as I do that we have to wait and see what happens, it all depends on how badly she was hurt and how strong she is. We can't do much but be there for her and help her along but something tells be she's not as broken as someone would normally be" replied Setsuna.

"You felt it too?" asked Rei amazed.

Setsuna nodded placing the blanket over Ami's sleeping form again.

"I felt it when we found her, when she was fighting, she was stronger then I expected her to be" said Rei continuing more to herself then to Setsuna.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see when she wakes up, hopefully soon" said Setsuna stroking the cheek of the younger women who lay asleep.

"Soon…" echoed Rei.

Weee the chapters just get shorter and shorter…well it is longer then the last one…anyways sorry 'bout that ;. So the reason it's moving slower then usual is because I need a winner before the rest of the story moves on.

Who shall be the lucky lady?

1) Rei!

Or

2) Setsuna!

Your choice and vote counts. No more chapters until the votes get tallied.


	10. The end?

The Cage of Darkness

Chapter Ten

One week had passed since Sailor Mercury had awoken. When she had awoken she was quite shaken up but came too, slowly she healed as the days went by. By some miracle Sailor Mercury would heal completely.

The senshi had returned back to Juuban and had some time off with each other. Now all that was left was the enemy to be killed.

Five days later the enemy attacked, the senshi weren't going to back down now. They attacked with all their strength but what surprised everyone was how strongly Sailor Mars and Sailor Pluto fought; almost like they knew something else.

But the senshi underestimated the enemy, as they fought it gained strength and started to knock down the scouts, as the creature was about to attack Sailor Mars used the last of her energy to protect everyone.

_Sailor Mars_

Died yesterday saving the Sailor Scouts

She will always be remembered as a senshi and a friend

The newspapers wrote this everywhere and near the west side of town:

_Hino Rei_

Died yesterday in an accident at Juuban Park

She will always be remembered as a sister and as a friend

The memory was clear in all of the senshi's eyes and minds and it would continue to be imprinted in their minds for perhaps eternity.

_The enemy was a youma, bigger then 25 feet, huge claws and teeth bearing as its thirst for blood became stronger each passing moment. It was almost done and soon it'll have 11 delicious pieces of meat. Its energy came from the jewel on its forehead._

_The senshi no longer had the energy to continue fighting and they knew it. As the final blow came Sailor Mars opened up her hands and unleashed her most powerful and most loyal attack, the ultimate sacrifice: Eternal Fire Phoenix Sacrifice._

_The fire and power engulfed her as she sent the youma to hell but in doing so she lost her soul and quickly her life followed. Her last words that rang in the senshi's memories where that she would be back and one day she'll have that rematch with Haruka and in two private messages she said 'Always loved you Ami, stay strong' and 'Take care of her, you win' and with that she left with a smile doing what she loved._

And in one senshi's memory lays quilt yet understanding.

_The time guardian had told Rei about the future since being held to the floor in a painful position was the case. The truth about the death of the senshi, she had been a fool for thinking she could hide that from them, especially a miko. _

_Rei understood more then she herself did at that time. She had decided that since the others could not know and since she did know a bit of the future it was only right that she would be the one to do something about it._

_And she herself had been a fool for thinking that the miko didn't know what she was talking about. Apparently Mars, her God, had revealed to her about her ultimate attack and Rei knew how to activate it._

Rei along with Mars will one day return but until that day the senshi must be more careful, for now they are one down, they understand a bit about the ultimate sacrifice, and the enemies are most definitely getting stronger.

No one knows the future of the senshi, not even the all knowing guardian knows for with Rei died the future she knew and maybe…just maybe that was all good and as they say 'everything happens for a reason'.

The end...?

….Tadah! Done or am I? Well sorry for the long wait but school has been hell with all the homework plus I had to get something's ready for the anime convention coming up in May, w00t I can't wait. I'm going to be cosplaying as an anime character and selling some art :P

Is anybody else going to Anime North in Canada, Ontario on May 27, 28 and/or 29?

Well see you guys in the next story and thank you all who've supported me in writing this fic.


End file.
